


Honey I'm home!

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, CFNM, Dom is a good husband, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Fetish Clothing, Fluff and Smut, Househusband, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pegging, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its been a long hard day at work for you.Dominic your husband knows this and tries to treat you to a relaxing evening but things dont go as planed so you end up treating him to something very special instead.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Honey I'm home!

"Honey I'm home,"you call out walking through the door of the surban house that you share with your husband Dominic Harrison. 

"Welcome home y/n is there anything I can do for you,"Dominic asked.

"Hello darling could you please brew me a cup of tea I am very tired,"you replied taking a seat on the living room sofa kicking off your heels.

It felt good to relax after such a stressfully day.

Dominic nodded and disappeared into the kitchen wearing an frilly pink apron only to return with a steaming hot cup of your faviorite flavor tea. 

"Here you are baby,"Dominic spoke handing you the cup carefully not to spill it's contents all over your work clothes.

"Thank you so much,"you chirp giving the man a warm smile that causes him to blush.

"So how was work today,he asked.

"Horrid my boss was running the whole company around on errands all day,"you replied with a sigh of exuation.

"I am so sorry sweetheart why don't I give you a nice foot massage to clam your nerves," Dominic offered.

"That would be lovely,"you spoke allowing your husband to rub your toes painted bright red with polish.

Dominic was enamored with your feet his eyes not leaving them once.

"What is that burnt smell," you ask.

"Oh fook no,"Dominic cries out leaving your aching toes to attend to the meatloaf burning in the oven.

"That was suppose to be dinner,"he sobs from inside your retro kicthen. 

You quickly get up from your seat and dart into the kicthen to comfort your crying spouse.

"It's all right darlin we can go out to eat I was craving burgers any way," you laugh.

"No it's not ok I wanted to treat you today since you have been so stressed recently and I ruined everything,"he wailed face wet with tears. 

"Hey listen I understand but don't beat yourself over this why don't I treat you today instead,"you spoke.

"Really y/n," he asked tears still in his pale green eyes.

"Of course,"you say with a smile.

"Now dry up those tears and follow me I have something special for just for my obedient little house husband,"you flirt walking out of the kitchen and into your lavish bedroom complete with a master bath and massive walk in closet.

Dominic followed close behind wacthing intently as you swayed your hips.

"Lay down on the bed and undress I'll be back in a moment,"you speak disappearing into the walk in closet.

Dominic did as he was instructed striping himself of his apron,pants and shirt sitting stark naked on the king sized bed waiting for you to return.

You soon come out dressed in a pair of rose colored lingerie with a pink strap-on tied around your hips. 

Dominic's mouth dropped as he got a view of his gorgeous wife. 

You crawled on top of him alowing the man to slide off your panties before taking a seat on his face.

Dominic was so aroused his cock fully erect as he quickly began to eat out your pussy lapping up every drop of precum leaking from your folds.

You groaned softly removing yourself from his face allwoing him to breathe.

"Your so beautiful Y/N,Dominic spoke reaching up to fondel your breasts undoing your bra in order to play with your hardned nipples. 

"And your so hansome,"you reply breathless. 

"Could you please put your cock in me madam,"Dominic begged.

"Of course darling,"you groan reaching for a bottle of lube slathering a generous ammout of lube onto your strap.

Once you had your dilldo completly covered you asked Dominic to flip over ass up he immediately obeyed allowing you to slowly push inside of his tight hole. 

"Fook hmmm your so big,"Dominic moans throwing his head back. 

You grin and roll your hips sending the toy deeper into Dominic's ass hitting his throbing prostate forcefully. 

Your heat driping with arousal the sounds of your husbands moans driving you insane. 

"I am going to cum please let me cum,"Dominic wimpred his legs shaking. 

"Go ahead and cum baby,"you groan slowing the pase of your thrusts and pulling out leaving Dominic with a small anal gape. 

"Fook fook,"he cursed releasing thick ropes of semen. 

"That was amazing,"Dominic huffed trying to cacth his breath after blowing his entire load all over the bed sheets.

"Anything for my husband,"you reply with a smile pulling Dominic in close giving him a loving peck on the forhead.


End file.
